Nature Morte
by Saku06
Summary: One shot Yaoi. Après Hadès, tous les chevaliers sont réssucités et tout le monde se réjouit, des couples se sont même formés. Mais un chevalier d'or ce sent seul, et se réfugie dans la peinture.


Coucou à tous !

Bon ben je vous demanderais de pas être trop durs avec moi parce que c'est ma première fic sur Saint Seiya. Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe. Donc pour un premier écrit j'ai fais un one shot…vu que j'ai pas souvent la patience d'attendre la fin XD

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et reviews please !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, blablabla….Pas la peine de remuer le  
couteau dans la plaie TT

Couple(s)? A vous de deviner !

Nature Morte.

Tout le monde pense que je suis comme on me décrit. Bien sûr tout est de ma faute, je me suis moi-même donné cette image, ne protestant pas, ne niant pas, affirmant par moment. Mais je suis un être faible contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Faible et sans défense, pas physiquement bien entendu, je suis un Chevalier d'Or protégeant Athéna et je me dois d'être irréprochable.

Irréprochable…Beaucoup d'entre nous ne l'ont pas été, moi le premier. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les Dieux nous ont ressuscité. Cela montre à quel point notre déesse peut être généreuse et miséricordieuse. Au départ bien sûr je ne pensais pas ça. Je maudissais presque la déesse qui m'avait arraché aux Enfers, là où était ma véritable place. Je n'y étais pas heureux certes, mais, au moins je pouvais me repentir, moi qui avait tant donné la mort. Et puis, je ne suis pas plus heureux ici, depuis mon retour je ne fais que souffrir, bien plus que toutes les âmes damnées des Enfers. Sans oublier qu'il me fait affreusement souffrir. Il ne me regarde jamais, ce n'est même pas du mépris, c'est simplement de l'ignorance. Comment fait il pour ne pas me voir ? Ne pas voir que je souffre quand il est loin de moi.

La seule chose qui m'apaise c'est de peindre. Et encore, je ne fais penser qu'à toi. La moindre de mes créations n'a de connotations qu'avec toi. Tu hante mes pensées, mes rêves, mes cauchemars…Tu ne le fais pas exprès je sais. Mais c'est ainsi…

Comment un être si calme, si doux que toi peux faire souffrir à ce point ? A chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur s'emballe, mais il se déchire lorsque tu passes devant moi sans même me voir. Pourquoi tant d'ignorance ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Mes fautes ne sont elles pas encore rachetées à tes yeux ? Tu l'as fait avec les autres, pourquoi pas avec moi ? Durant la guerre contre Hadès nous étions dans le même camp, ne pouvons-nous donc pas continuer ?

Voila j'ai presque terminé, encore quelques touches de vert et j'aurais finis. Mais…quelqu'un vient ! Vite, excuse moi mon amour, je ne peux me trahir. Je dois vite cacher ce tableau. Tout est de ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas enfermé dans mes sombres pensées j'aurais sentit l'aura s'approcher de mon temple. Je me dépêche de jeter la toile et mes outils sous le lit, et prend un air détaché en m'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le soleil se lève, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit…comme d'habitude depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie. Mais pas le temps de songer à ça. Mon invité surprise entre dans ma chambre, sans même que je l'invite. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Lui aussi ne se soucis pas de ce que je ressens…Personne ne me comprend.

-Tu viens ? Le Pope nous attend, ne te fais pas désirer, tu sais qu'il déteste ça.

-J'arrive. Lui répondis-je, d'un air las, m'obligeant à quitter des yeux cette scène magnifique.

Je le suis, d'un air distrait, ce qui n'échappe pas au Saint du dixième temple marchait devant moi. Lui aussi avait trahit notre déesse et pourtant on lui pardonne, parce qu'il est soit disant le plus fidèle des chevaliers d'or. Je ne vais pas le blâmer, il a été trompé, comme moi. Et puis, c'est l'un des seuls à m'adresser la parole. Parfois je me demande pourquoi, à quoi peut il penser ?

Ce silence est lourd ! Autrefois, mon ami était un peu plus bavard. Depuis notre retour sur Terre il semble sans vie…Etrange pour quelqu'un qui venait de ressusciter. Et puis, il nous évite tous. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, il semble noyé dans ses pensées. Pourtant nous savons tous que ce n'est pas un grand penseur, ou philosophe. Peut être est il soucieux du regard que lui porte les autres ? Non ! Je le connais, il n'est pas comme ça. Il s'en moque ! Et pourtant…je le vois dépérir et même si je ne dis rien, je m'inquiète pour lui. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il a perdu du poids, et puis on le voit rarement pendant les entraînements. On le voit rarement tout cour. Soit il reste à l'écart sur les gradins, soit il passe ses journées dans sa chambre. Mon ami, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? Me demanda le Capricorne alors que nous arrivons devant les portes de la salle du Grand Pope.

-Ouais… Lui répondis-je, de toute façon, sa conversation ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'il me laisse tranquille !

-Ben alors ? C'est ok ?

-…Si tu veux. Acceptais-je enfin, ne sachant pas de quoi il me parlait, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille.

-Parfait ! Donc Aphrodite et moi on passe te chercher à 19h00. Allez viens, ou on va se faire frapper sur les doigts.

Me chercher à 19h00 ? Avec Aphrodite ? Pour aller où ? Et pourquoi ? Rah ! J'aurais dû écouter. Dire que je vais être en présence de ces deux là, eux qui peuvent s'afficher au grand jour sans aucun problème. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas tombé amoureux d'un des deux ? Ma souffrance aurait été moins pénible et peut être aurais-je ainsi, moi aussi, pu goûter aux plaisirs donnés lorsque l'on se sent aimé.

Nous nous présentons devant le Pope et l'assemblée des chevaliers d'or qui était déjà là, un genou à terre. Shura s'excuse de notre retard. Sion ne nous réprimande pas. Normal, c'est le Capricorne qui parle et pas moi. La vie est parfois injuste. Mais que puis-je donc faire ? Tout est de ma faute…Je me suis mit dans cette galère moi-même et seul Toi, mon amour, peut m'en sortir. Mais…veux tu seulement m'y aider ? J'en doute fort…Pauvre de moi.

La réunion se termina enfin. Pas que les longs discours de ce cher Sion soient désagréables, mais cette froideur dans leurs regards, ce mépris. Mon cœur se brise à chaque pupille tournait vers moi. Que puis-je faire pour qu'ils m'acceptent ? Parmi tous ces chevaliers, ces servantes je me sens bien seul. J'ai beau crier ma solitude, ma détresse, elles restent muettes à leurs oreilles. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. La seule chose qui me donne le courage de rester en vie c'est ma peinture et…Toi. Savoir que je peux te voir, t'admirer.

-Salut vieux ! Alors t'es prêt ? Demanda Shura, une fois encore entré dans ma chambre sans même se faire annoncer. Je soupira un instant, l'envie de sortir n'était pas au rendez vous. Mais j'hochais de la tête et posa ma veste sur mon épaule.

-Ho ! Mais c'est que t'es craquant comme ça ! S'exclama Aphrodite, me dévisageant sans discrétion. Je me sentis gêné. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'un homme me regarde comme ça. Qu'avais-je donc de différent ? Je ne portais qu'un simple T-shirt et un pantalon noirs. Rien de bien passionnant. Mais le regard du Saint des Poissons m'indisposait énormément.

-Shura…Dis à ta sardine de reluquer quelqu'un d'autre. Grognais-je. Le petit couple amusait, tourna les talons et sortit. La soirée allait être très longue. Pourquoi ais-je accepté !

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une boîte branchée de la ville. Depuis que la paix était revenue sur Terre, nous avions quartier libre et notre statut de Saints d'Or ne valait plus grand-chose. Bien sûr les villageois nous respectaient et s'inclinaient devant nous. Mais, à part nos entraînements, notre vie de Saints n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle.

-Mon Ange ? Hé ! Mon Ange ! Tu m'écoutes ? Chéri ! Il m'écoute pas là ! Se plaignait Aphrodite. Je tournais la tête vers le couple. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Le Poisson assit sur les genoux du Capricorne. Se bécottant sans pudeur. Ils me donnaient presque envie. Non, ils me donnaient envie tout simplement. Je vis soudain, Shura quitter les lèvres de son amant pour me parler. Heureusement que je lisais sur les lèvres, sinon j'aurais encore été coincé, trop perdu dans mes pensées pour m'occuper de ces deux là.

-Angelo ! T'es en deuil ou quoi ? T'as vu la tronche que tu tires ? Eclate toi un peu mon vieux ! Lisais-je sur les lèvres du Capricorne. M'amusais ? Je n'en avais pas envie. En deuil ? Oui…j'enterrais tous les jours un peu plus mon amour impossible. J'hochais néanmoins la tête pour satisfaire le Capricorne et me leva, leur faisant croire que j'allais danser. J'allais tout simplement au bar afin de me saouler.

Accoudé au comptoir je regardais les autres danser. Toute cette débauche me donnait la nausée. Mes amis avaient choisi un bar réservé à une certaine clientèle. Et les mouvements plus que provocants étaient à la fois envoûtants et dégoûtants. Peut être réagissais-je ainsi à cause de la forte dose d'alcool qui véhiculait dans mon sang. Ma tête me tournait, mon ventre n'en supporterait pas plus. Il fallait que je prenne l'air…Et vite !

-Angelo ? Angelo ! Hé ! Shura…où est ce qu'il va ? Me demanda mon petit poisson des îles. Je m'étais contenté d'hausser les épaules. A vrai dire je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Le Cancer agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Je ne reconnais plus le fier, le dangereux, le puissant chevalier d'or. Celui qui était craint par tous, qui vous foudroyait du regard au moindre mot déplacé sur lui. Death Mask avait fait place à Angelo, et il me manquait affreusement. Bien sûr, moi aussi je trouvais que par moment il exagéré, et je n'ai jamais aimé ces visages qui recouvraient les murs et les sols de son temple. Mais, c'était dès le départ un ami incroyable et fidèle ! Si on prenait le temps de le connaître un peu, on se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas aussi affreux que ce qu'on entendait dire. Mais aujourd'hui…je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il était craintif, déprimé, en un mot : chiant ! Mais c'était mon ami et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

-Chéri…je sens que notre Ange va bientôt se retrouver à terre. Dis-je à mon Shushu d'Amour. A vrai dire, le crabe n'arrêtait pas de tanguer d'avant en arrière et se cognait contre tous les danseurs. Il n'arriverait jamais à nous rejoindre. Je tournais les yeux vers Shura. Mon pauvre amour semblait inquiet pour notre ami. C'en était trop ! Je quittais, avec regret les fesses de mon petit ami et m'avançais jusqu'à ce pauvre crabe qui semblait perdu en mer. J'y étais presque, ma main lui effleure l'épaule et…

-Angelo ! Fais gaffe ! Aie…trop tard, le Saint du quatrième temple venait de se prendre un jeune éphèbe en pleine poire. Ho non ! Son beau visage ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop abîmé. Pas que Death Mask soit un Apollon, mais…si je n'étais pas avec mon Shushu d'Amour, je ne dis pas que le crabe ne m'aurait pas servit de quatre heures.

-Angelo, ça va ? Si ça va ? Je viens de me prendre un imbécile, vautré à terre devant tout le monde et cet idiot de Capricorne me demande si ça va ?

-Ouais t'inquiète…Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça en publique ! Grognais-je. Une main se présenta à moi, en levant les yeux vers leur propriétaire je déglutit.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu et…Oh ! Death Mask ? Bonsoir Shura, bonsoir Aphrodite.

-Soir gamin…qu'est ce que tu fais ici et à cette heure ? Franchement Shura s'occupait de ce qui ne le regardaient pas. Quoique c'est vrai que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment fait pour ce gamin. D'ailleurs, il venait de réaliser, qui venait de le trouver dans ce club. Je l'ai remarqué lorsque se joues rougirent affreusement vite.

-Je…à vrai dire…Aie ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Trois chevaliers d'or me découvrant ici. Et le Poisson me dévisageant, comme si j'étais un fou qui venait de s'échapper de l'asile. Soudain, je vis Death Mask se relever et je remarquais que ma main était toujours tendue. Comme d'habitude il ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas. Comme je pouvais souffrir. Shura me proposa de les rejoindre à leur table, j'acceptais timidement en hochant de la tête. Visiblement le Cancer n'était pas ravi. Nous nous installions donc à la table, Shura et Aphrodite ensemble, moi à côté de l'Italien. Je sentis mes joues me brûler lorsque je remarquai que les deux Saints d'or se tenaient par la main. Les miennes étaient croisées et posées sur mes genoux. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour qu'elle soit sur ses genoux. Mais…non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre, et je sais malheureusement que nos sentiments le sont tout autant.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais encore là moi ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir ce soir ? Sûrement pour me changer les idées, ou simplement parce que j'ai pensé que les trois refus précédents étaient suffisants. Si j'avais encore refusé, j'aurais perdu mes seuls amis. Mais il se faisait tard et je mourrais d'ennuis. De plus ce gamin n'arrête pas de me regarder et lorsque nos yeux se croisent il détourne la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est la première fois qu'il voit un Cancer ou quoi ?

-Hé Ange….Death Mask ! Se reprit Aphrodite en voyant les éclairs que lançaient mes yeux en entendant mon prénom. Je lui ai dis mille fois que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça en présence d'autres personnes, surtout en présence d'autres chevaliers.

-Quoi ?

-Shura et moi on a envie de danser, ça te tente ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais quel rabat-joie tu peux faire ! Soupira le Poisson en se levant, tirant le Capricorne derrière lui visiblement ravi. Me voila seul avec le gamin. L'atmosphère est lourde, aucun de nous ne parle, il est gêné. Normal j'ai failli tuer un de ses amis. Et puis, j'ai tué d'autres chevaliers, je ne lui inspire pas confiance, c'est normal. Mais qu'est ce que je fais encore ici moi ? Après tout, les deux amoureux transis ne sont plus là et j'ai un mal de crâne affreux à cause de l'alcool. Aller ! Je me tire d'ici, le gamin se sentira mieux de toute façon.

Quelle horreur. Dire que nous sommes à côté l'un de l'autre et que ni lui ni moi ne parlons. Prend ton courage à deux mains et parle lui !

-Tu…

Il se lève, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se lève ? Ha ! Il se retourne. IL semble attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ha oui ! J'ai commencé à lui parler, il attend que je termine ma phrase. Mais…que puis-je lui dire ? Je ne sais plus. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je baisse la tête, mes mains se crispant sur mes genoux.

-Tu pars ? Demandai-je enfin. Mes yeux trahissant ma déception. Il me regarde, presque sévèrement. Il semble réfléchir et…Il s'assoit de nouveau en soupirant. Je le gêne, je le sens bien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ouvre mon bec ? Je baisse encore plus la tête, espérant disparaître.

Le gamin avait l'air déçu de me voir partir. Pourquoi ? Question idiote ! Il ne veut pas rester seul ici, il a peur, ou simplement il aurait honte. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait ici, ce n'est pas son genre, il est si jeune. Quoique, depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire il a grandit, il est plus musclé, ses traits sont plus graves. Il a un certain charme. Mais à quoi est ce que je pense ? Je n'aime que toi mon Amour ! Je ne peux pas trouver d'autres hommes plus attirant que toi ! De plus ce n'est pas un homme, juste un gamin. Je pense à trop de choses ! Il faut que je m'occupe. Shura a commandé une nouvelle bouteille, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

-T'en veux ? Lui demandai-je. Il me fait signe que non…tant mieux ça en fera plus pour moi. Je ne prend même pas un verre, plus vite je la finirai mieux ce sera.

Je suis crevé ! Aphrodite est un excellent danseur, mais il est aussi très épuisant. Sentir son corps se tortiller contre le mien, suivant un rythme d'enfer, cela met en éveille tous mes sens. Nous revenions à la table et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Angelo mort de rire, sans aucune raison à priori. Le pauvre gamin nous lançait des SOS, en voyant le nombre de cadavre sur la table, je compris tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Death Mask…Ne me dit pas que tu as bu tout ça à toi tout seul ? Lui demandai-je avec un ton de reproche. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi, je vis ses yeux injectés de sang. La réponse était affirmative malheureusement. Il se leva et fit un pas vers moi, je le vis vaciller et eu juste le temps de l'attraper avec qu'il ne tombe.

-Merci…Je savais que tu me laisserais pas tomber mon Shushu ! Me dit il, alors que j'essayais de survivre face à l'haleine horrible qui se dégageait de la bouche de mon ami. Il était plus qu'ivre, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il allait mal. Jamais il n'aurait utilisé l'alcool comme moyen de divertissement.

-Je suppose que la soirée est finie. Se plaignit Aphrodite, tout de même un peu inquiet pour notre ami. J'hochais de la tête, et fit passer les bras d'Angelo autour de mon cou. Lorsque le gamin se leva et se proposa pour raccompagner le Cancer dans son temple. J'hésitais, après tout il est jeune et qui sait ce que peut faire Death Mask lorsqu'il est ivre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Si ! Laisse le…on va y arriver à deux ! Toi…reste avec ta sardine d'amouuur. Me dit Angelo en se retirant de mon étreinte et s'accrochant désespérément au gamin. Il me fallut quelques instants pour remettre mes esprits en place, tellement l'odeur d'alcool avait embrumé mon cerveau. Lorsque je repris « conscience » le gamin approchait de la sortie avec un Angelo totalement ivre, nous faisant de grands signes à Aphrodite et moi-même.

-On y retourne ? Me demanda mon amant, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Me voyant hésitant il me murmura que si je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait ici, il ferait tout ce que je voudrais chez moi…Pas la peine de m'en dire d'avantage ! Je retournais sur la piste de danse en traînant derrière moi un Poisson proche de l'euphorie.

Ce qu'il peut être léger ! Incroyable, à le voir comme ça, on se dit qu'il est fort et puissant. Mais derrière son armure se cache un corps bien musclé, quoique je le trouve un peu plus fétiche qu'autrefois. Aurait-il maigrit ? Heureusement pour moi, le Sanctuaire n'était pas trop loin de la boîte et j'arrivais enfin devant les marches menant à la première maison. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci, tant mieux, je pense que Death Mask n'apprécierait pas trop le fait que ses compagnons d'armes le voient dans cet état. Mais lorsque j'arrivais en face de la troisième maison, Saga et Mu sortirent. Ils lancèrent un regard remplit d'étonnement dans notre direction. Heureusement que Death Mask était endormit.

-Que fais tu là ? Me demanda le sage Bélier.

-Hé bien…J'ai rencontré Shura, Aphrodite et Death Mask en ville, ils ont eu une soirée bien arrosée et je me suis proposé pour raccompagner le Cancer.

Les deux Saint d'or se regardèrent. Mu s'approcha de moi et m'enleva le poids de Death Mask de mes épaules meurtries.

-Nous allons t'aider. Je ne savais pas que Death Mask buvait. Conclu Saga en ouvrant la marche.

-Il ne boit pas habituellement. Assura Mu, qui m'aidait à porter le Cancer. Il reprit.

-Rappelles toi Saga, lorsque nous avons fêté notre résurrection et la paix instaurée sur Terre, il ne buvait que du jus de fruit. Tu t'es même moqué de lui avec Milo et Aiolia.

-C'est vrai ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

-Tu étais ivre Saga… Répondit le Bélier, honteux. Le Gémeaux se passa une main dans les cheveux, honteux également. Moi je ne disais rien, je n'osais rien dire en fait. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut boire au point de s'en rendre malade…De plus l'alcool n'a pas un goût exquis. Perdu dans mes songes, la voix calme et douce de Mu m'en sortit.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Bizarrement aucun des deux Saints n'osaient franchir l'entrée du temple. Pourquoi ? Death Mask leur faisait il si peur ? Ils étaient là, devant le temple, le fixant longuement, puis Saga commença à partir. Suivit de Mu.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas à le coucher dans son lit ? Demandai-je enfin, très étonné. Saga ne se retourna même pas, et Mu s'arrêta, se tournant vers moi et me dit.

-Un conseil…N'entre pas toi non plus. Death Mask a son monde, et c'est son temple. Très peu de Saints y entrent. Seuls ses amis Shura et Aphrodite franchissent ces colonnes. Dépose le, la nuit est chaude et douce, il n'aura pas froid. Me dit il, partant ensuite rejoindre son confrère. Pour ma part il était hors de question de le laisser là. Même s'il n'allait pas avoir froid, il ne dormirait pas aussi bien que dans un lit douillet. Mais les mises en garde du Bélier me faisaient un peu peur. Que voulait-il dire par « son monde » ? Il est vrai que Death Mask est assez bizarre, mais c'est ce qui me plait chez lui. De plus, même s'il n'a pas une bonne réputation, je sais qu'il s'en veut, qu'il n'est plus l'assassin sanguinaire qu'il était. Il a changé, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entra dans ce fameux temple.

Ce petit a un sacré courage. Malgré nos dires, il entre et se jette dans la gueule du loup. Nous nous étions arrêtés non loin du quatrième temple et regardions ce qu'il allait faire.

-C'est une vraie tête brûlée ce gamin. Me dit Saga, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Il est surtout amoureux. Avouais-je dans un murmure. Saga me lança un regard remplit d'étonnement. Je compris la question qu'il s'empêchait de dire.

-Je le vois, c'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mon ami. Répondis-je, un peu triste.

-Tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Je ne connais pas assez Death Mask, il m'évite, comme il nous évite tous à vrai dire.

-J'ai remarqué moi aussi. Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ?

-Le remord je suppose. Shura est venu il y a peu de temps dans mon temple. Il m'a fait part de ses craintes à propos de notre ami. Le Cancer passe ses journées, enfermé, ne parle à personne, ne s'entraîne plus. Il a même remarqué qu'il avait maigrit.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller. Pourquoi ne vient il pas nous parler ?

-Il a peur…Et puis il est persuadé que nous lui en voulons. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il est dans son monde.

-Un monde remplit de souffrances et de tristesses…Souffla Saga en baissant les yeux.

Quel étrange endroit. C'est totalement le contraire de ce que je m'étais imaginé. Death Mask avait enlevé tous les visages qui ornaient les murs et les sols. L'endroit était austère mais ne faisait plus ressentir la crainte. Quelle fut ma surprise en entrant dans les appartements du Saint d'or. De douces couleurs envahissaient l'habitation. Les meubles n'étaient pas fort nombreux, mais il y avait un certain goût dans la décoration. Des tableaux ornaient les murs, je ne connais pas l'artiste mais il a un certain talent. La plupart sont des paysages, des natures mortes. Death Mask a bon goût finalement. J'entrais enfin dans la chambre et déposais délicatement le corps endormit. Il grogna et se retourna. Je souris amusé, jamais je n'avais pu voir le Cancer ainsi et cela renforçait mon amour à son égard. Puisque j'étais entré je décidais de visiter un peu. La chambre est bien rangée, quelques petits bibelots étaient posés sur la commode, et aussi quelques photos du trio inséparable. Death Mask souriait franchement sur l'une d'elles. Ce sourire…cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je baisse la tête, et remarque à mes pieds une tache, rouge qui plus est. Du sang ? Pensais-je, affolé. Mais très vite j'en vis une autre, puis une autre….En regardant mieux je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs taches de couleurs différentes. L'une était encore fraîche et en me baissant je remarquais que ce n'était que de la peinture. Je soupira de soulagement et en me levant je vis quelque chose dépasser de sous le lit. Lentement je m'en approchais et en tirant doucement l'objet vers moi, je découvrait une malle, non fermée, je l'ouvris et vis tous les outils nécessaires à la peinture : Toiles, peintures, pinceaux,… Juste à côté il y avait une toile peinte, je le regardais et une idée germa dans ma tête. Ce sentiment de déjà vu, ce coup de pinceau fin…Et si… Je me précipitais dans les couloirs et examinais plus profondément les toiles accrochées aux murs. Incroyable ! Ces tableaux étaient en fait peints par Death Mask en personne ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Complètement hypnotisé par ces œuvres, je n'entendis pas la personne qui s'approchait de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demandais-je au gamin. Il sursauta, je lui avais fait peur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il me disait. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal, comme si une armée d'Aldébaran dansait la polka sur mon pauvre crâne. Je me sentis tomber en avant, mais quelqu'un me retenais. En levant la tête je vis que c'était le gamin, il semblait inquiet. Il me dit quelque chose semblant vouloir dire que j'avais besoin de repos, et que demain ça irait mieux. Je me laissais donc reconduire dans ma chambre et il m'allongea sur mon lit. Le gamin m'enleva mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Il déposa mes chaussures près de mon lit et replia soigneusement mon jean. Il revint près de moi, afin de me border. Pourquoi agit il comme ça ? Je ne suis plus un gamin moi ! Mais…ce qui est vraiment bizarre c'est que je ne l'empêche pas. Au contraire…j'apprécie. Lorsque son bras passe devant mon visage je l'attrape et le fixe intensément. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Lui aussi me regarde, et je peux voir dans ses yeux une certaine peur. Mais très vite, il me sourit et approcha sa main de mon visage. Quelle douce sensation. Sa main chaude effleure ma joue, j'en ressens même un petit frisson. Ma main se détache petit à petit de son bras et très vite son autre main s'aventure dans mes cheveux. Je ferme lentement mes yeux, me laissant aller par se doux sentiment de sécurité. Lorsque je les ouvrit à nouveau c'est lorsqu'un souffle chaud s'approcha de mon visage et deux fines lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je ne le repousse pas, au contraire j'entrouvre même la bouche afin de le laisser aller plus loin. Nos langues mènent un ballet sensuel et doux et les mains tremblantes du gamin s'aventurent sur mon corps. Soudain tout s'arrête. Le gamin se détache de moi, je soupire de frustration. Mais très vite je sens son corps sur le mien. Ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps il reprend contact avec le mien. Assit sur moi il se laisse aller. Je fus surpris par la douceur dont il faisait preuve. Comme si…il avait peur de me blesser. Il venait de me donner mon premier baiser. Une douce chaleur envahit le bas de mon ventre et un coup brusque de ma part le fit sourire. Nous en avions envie tous les deux. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur. J'allais me donner à ce gamin…non…à ce jeune homme.

Une douce lueur envahit mon visage, je me sentais bien, si bien. En bougeant mon bras je sentit une présence dans mon lit. Je tournais la tête et le vis. Que faisait il dans mon lit ? Je me levais brusquement et un mal affreux me prit au crâne. Ma tête entre mes mains je remarquais que j'étais nu. Santa Madonna ! Non seulement j'avais bu la veille mais en plus…j'avais couché avec ce gamin ? Pourquoi ! Horreur, il ouvrit un œil et me regarda en souriant.

-Bien dormit ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. J'étais encore nu ! J'attrapais avec précipitation le drap et l'enroulais autour de ma taille. Je remarquais enfin que lui aussi était nu. Je détournais la tête.

-T'as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant hier…elle marchait très bien. Se moqua le gamin. Je rougis furieusement et la colère monta en moi. Il fallait que j'explose !

-Ha ! Se esiste un premio per i ingénui, io lo gia vinto da tempo! Rahh uomini stupidi! Perché me? Perché? Non devo vivere ancora! Devo morire ! Scusi ! Scusi mio amore ! (Ha ! S'il existe un prix pour les imbéciles, je l'ai gagné depuis longtemps ! Rahh stupides hommes ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de vivre ! Je dois mourir ! Excuse moi ! Excuse moi mon amour !)

-Death Mask ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends rien. S'inquiéta le gamin, je me calmais enfin et en baissant la tête je lui demandais calmement.

-Pars…Sors d'ici. Ce que nous avons fait était une erreur. J'avais trop bu. Excuse moi…

-Mais…Death Mask…je…tu…tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'aime ! Moi je n'avais pas bu, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, je t'en pris ne me rejette pas… Pleura-t-il. Trop absorbé par ses paroles je ne le vis pas se rapprocher de moi et me prendre la main. J'étais totalement déconnecté, perdu dans mes pensées. Dire que je t'ai trompé mon amour. Comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Moi qui voulais rester pur pour toi. Je ne voulais connaître personne d'autre que toi et j'ai succombé au premier venu. Pauvre de moi. La seule chose qui me retenait à la vie vient de disparaître.

-Va t'en… Lui répétais-je. Il s'assit violemment mon bras et je vis ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. A vrai dire, si une partie de moi était honteuse, une autre était heureuse. J'avais enfin connu le sentiment d'être aimé. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

-Death Mask, je t'en supplie! Je me défis de son emprise avec violence et lui hurlais.

-Tires toi ! On a rien à ce dire ! Il baissa la tête et sortit de ma chambre, une étrange sensation s'empara de tout mon être, je couru derrière lui et le fit se retourner.

-Jeune Andromède…Je te défend de parler à qui que ce soit de cette nuit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Il me lança un regard remplit d'une tristesse atroce et mon cœur se brisa. Mon cœur ? En avais-je seulement un ? Je le laissai enfin partir en pleurant…De mon côté, je sentis quelque chose d'humide rouler le long de ma joue pour finalement s'écraser à terre…

Je quitte cette maison horrible ! Mu et Saga avaient bien raison, cette maison est un accès direct vers les Enfers. On croit connaître le bonheur et on tombe dans le puit des morts. Je tombe, je le sens, je coule dans le Styx, plus rien n'a d'importante, plus rien ! Je vois enfin la lumière du jour, je vais enfin pouvoir quitter ce maudit Sanctuaire qui a déjà faillit prendre la vie de notre chère Déesse, qui a prit la vie de nos nombreux compagnons…y comprit la mienne. Mais surtout…il abrite ce temple où habite celui qui m'a prit ma virginité et qui m'a volé mon cœur…Jamais je n'y retournerai, jamais ! Perdu dans mes sombres pensées je me sens partir en arrière pour finalement tomber.

-Hé ben gamin qu'est ce que t'as ? Je vis le Capricorne se tenir devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me relève et le bouscule, reprenant ma course folle, laissant courir mes larmes le long de mes joues.

-SHUN ! M'écriai-je en le voyant partir. Il pleurait, j'en suis certain. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? On dirait qu'il sortait de chez Angelo. Qu'est ce que ce crétin de crabe a pu faire encore ? Je termine calmement la montée des marches me conduisant chez moi, mais en sentant un cosmos remplit de peine, je me hâte. Ce cosmos vient de chez…

-ANGELO ? Criai-je en poussant violemment la porte. Je m'approche de la chambre et le cosmos de mon ami est de plus en plus éprit d'une tristesse et d'une souffrance atroces. J'entre dans la chambre et je le vois en train de peindre. Doucement je m'approche de lui.

-Angelo…ça va ? Demandai-je. Aucune réponse.

-Hé sale crabe, me dis pas que tu fais la tête. Tu veux qu'Excalibur te transforme en surimi ? Essayai-je de plaisanter mais en vain. En me postant derrière lui je vis ce qu'il faisait. Un tableau de couleurs froides : du bleu, du blanc, du noir, du vert…D'habitude ses tableaux sont plus chauds. A chaque fois que je les regarde je sens un sentiment de bien être s'emparer de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Aphrodite. Mais là…Je ne ressens que peine et souffrance, un désarroi total s'empare de moi. Le calme qui réside dans la pièce est oppressant, je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai beau appeler mon ami, il ne répond rien. Et ce tableau…Que dois-t-il représenter ? Il n'y a que des traits traversant de long en large la toile. S'en ai assez ! Le prend mon ami par les épaules et le retourne l'obligeant à me faire face.

-Angelo, réponds moi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai vu le petit partir en pleurant ? Et pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je vois ses lèvres bouger, si peu…mais je n'entends rien. Ses yeux…Ils me fixent et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

-J'ai presque finit…Il manque une couleur…Murmurait il. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Il semble complètement perdu, ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le Death Mask que j'ai connu.

-Quelle couleur Angelo ? Demandai-je doucement de peur de le brusquer.

-Du…rouge…

-Ouais t'as raison ! Un peu de couleur chaude ça donnera tout de suite un air plus gai à ton tableau. Dis-je fort heureux qu'il reprenne le dessus.

-Attend bouge pas, je vais te chercher le rouge. Mais je fis la pire des erreurs. Lorsque je lui avais tourné le dos pour chercher du rouge, une idée monstrueuse me traversa l'esprit. Je me retournais et vit avec horreur qu'Angelo n'avait pas attendu que je lui donne le « rouge », il s'était servit lui-même.

-ANGELO ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ! Je le voyais, là, devant moi, face à son tableau le bras en avant laissant s'échapper son liquide vital et atterrir sur la toile. J'étais planté là, sans rien faire, je ne savais pas quoi faire en fait. Enfin, je me suis dépêcher de lui attraper le bras et lui fit lâcher son couteau ensanglanté. J'étais fou de rage, pas contre lui mais contre moi-même. Je le sentis peu à peu défaillir et il ferma doucement les yeux. Il me fallait de l'aide.

-Courage Angelo ! Tiens bon ! Je le mit sur mon dos et sortit en quatrième vitesse chercher de l'aide.

-Quelle matinée magnifique. La journée s'annonce bien !

-En effet, répondis-je à mon hôte. Je reportais mon attention sur ma tasse de thé encore fumante. Saga est un hôte tout à fait charmant et il sait recevoir. Depuis que nous sommes de retour sur Terre j'apprécie grandement sa compagnie. Il est très cultivé, drôle et aimable. Son mauvais côté semble avoir totalement disparut.

-Tiens…Regarde qui vient. Me dit il, je tournais la tête vers les marches et vis Shun descendre en courant, visiblement très peiné. Je me sentis un peu coupable de son état.

-Nous aurions dû l'en empêcher. Dis je à mon ami.

-Tu sais comme moi que ces bronzes sont plus que têtus, pas même l'Athéna Exclamation ne pourrait les arrêter. Plaisanta Saga, et pour cause, nous étions tous les deux bien placé pour en parler. Un frisson me traversa l'échine en repensant à notre affrontement : Milo, Aiolia et moi-même contre Saga, Shura et Camus. Et les chevaliers de bronzes s'opposant aux deux camps. C'est vrai qu'ils sont têtus, de braves enfants en fin de compte. Le Gémeaux vit mon malaise et s'excusa, je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien et que le passé reste le passé.

-Tout de même, je me demande ce que Death Mask a bien pu faire au petit pour le mettre dans cet état. Reprit Saga, afin de changer de conversation. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, il n'a pas dû lui faire grand-chose, Shun est très sensible. Et puis depuis son retour sur Terre, Death Mask a changé, il n'est plus aussi violent.

-Une parole déplacée je suppose. Répondis-je enfin. Notre conversation menée bon train lorsque nous reçûmes la visite d'un de nos confrères.

-Saga ! Mu ! Venez m'aider ! S'écria Shura affolé. Je tournais lentement la tête vers notre compagnon d'arme et la vision qui s'offrit à moi me glaça le sang.

-Death Mask ! M'écriais-je en même temps que le Gémeaux. Nous nous étions levés d'un bond et s'approchions de Shura. Saga prit délicatement Death Mask dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé. De mon côté j'essayais de calmer Shura, qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demandais-je doucement. Mais aucune réponse ne vint, Shura contemplait son ami allongé, inconscient sur le canapé. Saga me fit signe de venir, et lorsque je fus près de lui, le plaqua une main sur ma bouche afin d'étoffer un cri de surprise. Je me repris vite, hors de question que nous soyons deux à être déraisonné. Je m'accroupis et prit le bras ensanglanté du Cancer. Et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, il nous fallait de l'aide.

-Saga, va chercher Aiolia s'il te plait. Mon ami hocha la tête et partit en direction de la maison du Lion. Durant ce temps je pris une couverture et la plaça sur le Cancer, puis je fis assoire Shura dans un des fauteuils. Je fus bien heureux de voir le Gémeaux revenir très vite accompagné du Lion. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et Aiolia regarda l'entaille au bras.

-Ca devrait aller, la plaie n'est pas trop profonde, mais il a perdu pas mal de sang.

Le Lion se concentra et referma la plaie. Je pris le pouls de Death Mask et soupira de soulagement en le sentant. Saga s'approcha de Shura et lui prit l'épaule.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Dit il se voulant rassurant. Shura leva les yeux vers nous, un peu plus calme qu'à son arrivé. Sans que l'on prenne la peine de lui demander, il prit la parole.

-Je ne comprend pas…Quand je suis arrivé il…était en train de peindre, mais il avait l'air absent, comme ailleurs. Tout est allé si vite ! J'ai tourné le dos quelques secondes et ensuite je l'ai vu se vider volontairement de son sang. Je n'y comprends rien. Dit il, réprimant un sanglot et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Que faire ? Je me sentais si inutile, j'avais peut être soigné la blessure de mon confrère mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'écoutais comme les autres le récit de Shura. Il ne nous apprenait pas grand-chose. Sauf que Death Mask peignait ? En voyant l'étonnement sur les visages de Mu et de Saga, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à l'ignorer. Vraiment très étonnant, Death Mask qui peint, on en apprend tous les jours. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade. Malgré les paroles rassurantes du Gémeaux, Death Mask n'était pas totalement sortit d'affaire. Le sang qu'il a perdu peut lui être fatal, de tout façon ça l'aurait été pour un homme normal. Lui a la chance d'être un chevalier d'or, avec un peu de chance, il s'en sortira. Mais la seule personne qui peut décider de sa vie ou de sa mort n'est autre que le Cancer lui-même.

-Je propose que chacun de nous le surveille à tour de rôle, afin de préserver sa santé. Dis-je, afin de briser le silence. Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Il faudrait que cela ne s'ébruite pas non plus. Connaissant Death Mask, lorsqu'il se réveillera, il n'appréciera pas trop la polémique qui se serait faite autour de lui.

-Quelle polémique ? Demanda une voix à l'entrée de la troisième maison. C'était Aphrodite ! Enfer et damnation ! Avec lui, pas la peine d'espérer que le secret soit gardé, la commère du Sanctuaire venait d'arriver. Il s'approcha de Shura et s'apprêta à l'embrasser sur la joue, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers le canapé et sourit amusé.

-Hé le crabe ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Plaisanta-t-il. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de rire et encore moins d'expliquer la gêne qui s'était installée.

-Ben alors ! Il est sourd ou quoi ? Je m'approchais de ce fichu crustacé et le secouait doucement. Il ne bougeait pas et la pâleur sur son visage ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis, mais aucun d'eux ne me regardait, même chose de la part de mon amant. Décidément ce n'était pas bon du tout, et les larmes naissantes dans les yeux de mon Capricorne préféré, m'inquiétaient de plus en plus. D'instinct je soulevais la couverture qui recouvrait mon ami et je poussa un cri de terreur en voyant l'état du poignet du Cancer et tout ce sang sur son T-shirt.

-Angelo ! M'écriais-je. Je le secouais de toute mes forces, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce, mais aucun sourire, pas même un battement de cil. Je sentis à mon tour les larmes me piquer les yeux tandis que je frappais sans force le torse de mon ami. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et me serrer. Je tournais la tête et vit mon amour, esquissant un faible sourire. Je me jetais dans ses bras et ne retenais plus mes larmes.

-Il…est...est-ce qu'il… Balbutiai-je, ne voulant pas prononcer ce mot horrible. Heureusement Shura me répondit négativement, je laissai éclater mon soulagement en serrant de toutes mes forces le corps de mon bien aimé. Mais très vite, ma peine laissa place à la colère. Je me détacha de Shura et défiai du regard les trois autres chevaliers d'or présents.

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à faire ça ! Vous ne méritez pas son amitié ! Je vous déteste tant ! Je vous méprise ! Surtout toi ! Hurlai-je enfin, déballant mon sac et pointant du doigt l'amour secret d'Angelo. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage je sortis.

L'ouragan Aphrodite était passé, laissant désolation et amertume après son passage. Aucun de nous trois n'avions eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sauf qu'Aphrodite avait vraiment peur et tenait énormément à Death Mask. Ou plutôt…

-Angelo ? Demandai-je un peu gêné. Shura soupira.

-Laissez tomber…C'est le surnom qu'Aphrodite donne à Death Mask, il le déteste d'ailleurs. Ne l'appelez jamais comme ça. Tous les trois hochions de la tête, même si personnellement je n'étais pas convaincu de l'excuse du Capricorne. Vu l'état dans lequel était le Poisson, je doute qu'il aurait crié ce surnom qui ne se prête absolument pas au Cancer. Mais je préférai ne rien dire. Tout ce que je souhaitai à cet instant c'est que Death Mask reprenne conscience et avec un peu de chance qu'il nous explique pourquoi il avait fait ça. Aphrodite nous accusait, pourquoi nous ? Qu'avions nous donc fait ? Nous ne parlions jamais au Cancer, et puis nous ne le voyions jamais. Et qui avait il accusait ? Décidemment cette histoire était plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais. Saga prit enfin la parole, il avait l'air lui aussi perdu dans ce tas de questions.

-Bien qui commence le tour de garde ? Je propose que nous formions des groupes de deux, ainsi l'un de nous passe la journée auprès de Death Mask et l'autre la nuit.

-Pour ma part, j'aimerais prendre mon tour demain si ça ne vous gêne pas. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc et je dois calmer Aphrodite. S'excusa Shura. Nous acceptions sa requête, comprenant parfaitement que cette histoire bouleverse les deux amants, après tout ils sont les amis du Cancer.

-Je vais le surveiller durant la journée, ainsi si la plaie s'ouvre à nouveau je serais sur place. Dis-je. Mu se proposa pour cette nuit.

-Très bien, les groupes sont donc Aiolia et Mu et Shura et moi. Je serais d'avis de le laisser ici, du moins pour la journée. Si quelqu'un voit l'un de nous le transporter, la vérité serait vite découverte.

-Tout de même, je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer. Death Mask n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller comme ça. J'ai l'impression que ça a rapport avec la fuite de Shun ce matin… Dit Mu, prit dans ses réflexions.

-Il serait préférable que nous nous séparions, les entraînements vont bientôt commencer et si nous manquons tous les quatre les autres auront des soupçons. Proposai-je, les autres acceptèrent et ils sortirent rejoindre l'arène. Je m'installais dans le canapé et prit un livre. La journée allait être longue.

Une semaine maintenant qu'Angelo était inconscient. Ce soir nous le garderions à notre tour. Shura et moi descendions chez Mu. Malgré les protestations du Capricorne j'avais insisté pour les aider. Et puis je ne veux pas laisser mon ami seul dans cet état. Nous arrivions enfin à la première maison. Je suivis mon amour dans le temple du Bélier, une semaine que nous avions perdu le sourire. La présence du Cancer nous manquait horriblement. Mu vint à notre rencontre et esquissait un large sourire.

-Je m'impatientais ! Venez j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Nous dit il ouvrant la marche jusque dans son salon. Là, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Angelo, assit dans un canapé, les jambes croisés buvant une tasse de thé. Sans faire exprès je bouscula mes compagnons et me jeta au cou du Cancer.

-Angelo ! Comme je suis heureux ! Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet ! Depuis quand es tu réveillé ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandai-je fou de joie. Le Cancer me prit dans ses bras et me serra, ce qui après réflexion me parait très étrange, il n'est pas aussi démonstratif d'habitude.

-Calme toi la sardine. Pose pas autant de question je peux même pas te répondre. Plaisanta-t-il. Je me détachai de lui et Shura vint lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Alors le crabe ? Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Ca va, encore un peu fatigué mais ça peut aller. Dit il, puis il baissa la tête et son sourire disparut.

-Je m'excuse, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Enfin si mais…je me sens stupide maintenant.

-Allons ce n'est rien, tout le monde à le droit de faire une erreur. Ajouta Mu, se rapprochant de nous.

-Est-ce que Saga et Aiolia sont au courant ? Demandai-je, proche de l'euphorie. Mu hocha de la tête.

-Oui et non en fait. Je leur ai demandé de venir le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, je sens leurs cosmos se rapprocher.

En effet, moi aussi je sentais les cosmos du Gémeaux et du Lion approcher le temple de Mu, et à mon grand étonnement, j'ai ressentais de la…peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Mes confrères s'inquiéteraient ils pour moi ? Ils entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder. Je me levai et leur fit un signe de tête en guise de respect mais surtout de remerciement. Mu m'a brièvement expliquait ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi durant une semaine. D'un côté cela me gêné énormément, mais d'un autre j'étais heureux. Heureux que l'on se soucis de moi finalement.

-Death Mask. Souffla Aiolia, je pouvais lire un soulagement dans son regard. Après ces retrouvailles, nous discutions tous autour d'un café. Les plaisanteries allaient bon train et moi-même je me surpris à rire. Depuis notre retour sur Terre, je vivais enfin. Je comprenais que toutes ces illusions sur ma solitude et sur le regard des autres à mon sujet n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination. J'avais tellement une mauvaise opinion de moi-même que je croyais que les autres en avaient aussi. Dire que j'ai passé des mois à me miner pour rien, alors qu'il suffisait que j'aille vers eux. Je suis ridicule. En parlant de ridicule…

-Dis moi Death Mask…Je sais que c'est pas très sympa de te demander ça mais…Aphrodite n'arrête pas de t'appeler Angelo…c'est ton prénom ? Me demanda Saga. Aphrodite…je vais te tuer ! Pensais-je en lançant un regard assassin à mon ami. Il avait osé ! Pourtant j'avais bien été clair là-dessus. Seuls Shura et lui connaissaient et devaient connaître mon prénom. Et il était hors de question qu'on le prononce en présence d'une autre personne. Je poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. J'entendais déjà les rires de mes compagnons d'armes. « Voyez vous ça ! Le grand et terrible Death Mask se nomme en fait Angelo ! »

-Oui…Répondis-je enfin dans un murmure. Mais à mon grand étonnement, à la place des rires j'entendis…

-Ca te va bien je trouve. Ca fait très…italien c'est sûr. Rétorqua Mu, suivit de Saga et d'Aiolia.

-Vous…ne vous moquez pas ? Demandai-je, étonné de leur réaction.

-Pourquoi se moquer ? Il n'y a rien de mal à s'appeler Angelo. Me dit Shura, attendant l'affirmation des autres.

-C'est juste que…c'est pas un super prénom…quand on me connaît.

-Je vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange ! C'est vrai, regarde Milo, ça veut dire pomme, et Aphrodite, c'est la déesse de l'Amour, pas vraiment un nom pour un mec. Répondit Shura.

-Hé ! Cria Aphrodite, vexé. Il boudait, encore une fois. C'est vrai que ce genre d'argument venant de la part de son petit ami n'est pas vraiment très gentil. Mais Shura comprit immédiatement la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, et pour se faire pardonner, cherchait les lèvres du Poisson. Comme seule réponse, le Saint de la dernière maison passa ses bras autour du cou du Capricorne.

-Hum…La Terre appelle Vénus, je répète, la Terre appelle Vénus. Il est temps de redescendre. Plaisanta Aiolia, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même. Nous autres partions dans un fou rire incroyable. La fin de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance. Partagé entre révélations et rires. Alors que les deux amants s'excusèrent auprès de nous pour cause de « fatigue mutuelle », je me décidai à partir moi aussi. Même si j'avais dormit pendant une semaine, cette soirée m'avait épuisé. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit au reste du groupe je remontais calmement les marches qui me conduisaient vers mon temple. Les mains dans les poches, je profitais de cette belle soirée étoilée, le vent frais caressant mon visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vivre et heureux. Dire qu'il était près de moi durant mon sommeil, qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sais que maintenant plus rien de mal ne peut m'arriver et un jour, oui un jour j'aurais le courage de te dire que je t'aime.

Plus d'une semaine que je le vois dépérir, se laisser aller, je n'en peux plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir ce soir là. Déjà qu'il découche ne me rassurait pas, mais le voir revenir dans cet état… J'ai demandé à nos compagnons personne ne sait ce qui l'a mit dans cet état. Je ne peux attendre, le laisser comme ça. J'arrive à la porte de sa chambre et je frappe.

-Shun, c'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plait. Demandai-je d'une voix calme qui se voulait tout de même autoritaire.

-Laisse moi… Me dit il dans un sanglot. Mon cœur se serre, je frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte, hors de question que j'abandonne cette fois.

-Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, ou je te promets que je la brûle ! J'entendis un soupir et un froissement de drap puis des pas et enfin un bruit de clé se tournant dans la porte. Je le vis face à moi, il était aussi blanc qu'un mort, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en batailles et les traits tirés. Je m'avançais vers lui et le prit dans mes bras, tout d'abord réticent, il se laissa très vite aller. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Doucement je le conduis vers son lit et nous nous asseyions sur son lit et je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux et attendis patiemment qu'il se calme pour lui demander ce qu'il avait.

-Je…j'ai fais un truc horrible…et…je le sais…il me déteste…et…Ikky si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Me dit il. Ne comprenant rien, je lui demandais plus de précisions. Il avait peur de m'expliquait, je le vois bien, et plus il me racontait son histoire, plus je sentais un feu de haine envers Death Mask bouillir en moi. Il avait osé toucher à mon frère et ensuite le jeter ! Qu'il le touche m'était déjà insupportable mais qu'il lui fasse du mal en plus ? Je vais le tuer ! Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, ne prêtant pas attention aux suppliques que Shun me criait. J'allais le tuer !

Quelle belle journée, je me sens revivre. Le ciel ne m'a jamais parut aussi dégagé qu'aujourd'hui. Je dors plus facilement, et mes tableaux n'ont jamais été aussi beaux. Mais quelque chose me tracasse quand même, je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, mais je le sens. Peut être le fait que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais te faire ma déclaration. Je suis anxieux je l'admet, mais je ne peux plus attendre, je dois te faire part de ma déclaration. Et je suis décidé à le faire rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! Je te vois, là devant moi. Je ne vais même pas attendre la fin des entraînements, autant que je t'avoue mon amour tant que j'en ai le courage. J'avance vers toi et mon cœur s'emballe, je veux faire demi tour, je ne suis pas prêt ! Non ! Je fonce, de toute façon un refus ne peut pas être pire que le doute. J'approche, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres, je tends le bras vers toi et…

-Quoi ? Je me sens tiré en arrière pour finalement tomber. Je secoue la tête, le choc a tout de même était assez dur. En levant les yeux je vois le Phénix, son cosmos est très violent, il semble en colère, qu'ai-je donc encore fait ? Je me relève, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, il me donne un bon coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, je l'ai sans doute mérité. Mais les explications ne tardent pas.

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? C'est encore un enfant ! Me cri-t-il. Mais de qui parle-t-il ? Une minute…un enfant…

-Tu parle de…Shun ? Demandai-je. Comme seule réponse, un autre coup de poing se fit sentir, cette fois au niveau de mon ventre. Mes amis viennent m'aider à me relever, je refuse leur aide. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, et pour le moment je souhaite par-dessus tout éviter la bagarre. Cette fois je me relève et évite facilement le coup d'Ikky et lui fait face. Je peux voir la haine dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Il se laisse mourir maintenant !

-Se laisser mourir, c'est mieux que d'essayer de se suicider ! Répliqua Shura à mes côtés. Je levai la main pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais aucune pitié.

-Ecoute, je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, mais…ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est lui qui a voulu, moi j'étais ivre, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il a profité de moi.

-C'est faux ! Mon frère ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est trop pur !

-Pur ? Laisse moi rire ! Et puis après cette nuit, ce n'est plus un gamin, d'ailleurs je l'ai compris bien avant ce qu'on a fait. Depuis la bataille contre Hadès, ton frère à grandit. Il est sûrement venu me voir, parce qu'il sentait que j'étais le seul à le comprendre. Mais…moi je ne voulais pas, il a profité de moi. Il s'en veut maintenant, c'est son problème !

-Angelo…Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Me dit Mu, qui avait assisté à la scène. Je me tournais vers lui sans comprendre. Il n'était pas de mon côté ? Devant mon incompréhension, il s'expliqua.

-Si le jeune Andromède à fait ça…c'est parce qu'il nourrit un sentiment profond à ton égard. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, c'est l'évidence même.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je totalement abasourdi par cette révélation. Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu. Et puis, même ivre, tu aurais pu l'en empêcher, mais je suis certain que tu ne voulais pas. Shun s'est dit que ça devait être sa seule chance pour te déclarer ses sentiments. Ajouta Aiolia. Ils étaient tous contre moi ou quoi ? Shun m'aimer ? Et moi…éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Même si c'est vrai que j'ai apprécié ce moment…Non ! C'est faux ! Je n'aime qu'une seule personne et c'est toi ! Je ne peux pas aimer ce gamin. J'avoue l'avoir trouvé séduisant ce soir là, et durant nos diverses rencontres, je me suis laissé charmé par sa beauté fragile et envoûtante. Stop ! Je leur donne raison là ! Calme toi Angelo, calme toi. Comme pour répondre à ma demande, Ikky se jeta sur moi et me ruait de coups, je le laissais faire, après tout il voulait venger son frère. Mais mes compagnons d'armes nous séparèrent. Un filet de sang coulait du coin de ma bouche. Ikky, dégoûté, me tourna le dos et commença à partir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui prit l'épaule et lui demanda si je pouvais l'accompagner. Il ne me regarda pas et continua son chemin.

Pourquoi lui ai-je donc tout avouer ? S'il faisait le moindre mal à Death Mask je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Tout est de ma faute après tout. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais ce soir là, son regard me transperçait, je ne pouvais plus partir. Il fallait que je le fasse, j'en avais tellement envie. J'ai tout gâché, tout ! Je l'entends qui revient, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, je sors de ma chambre et va à sa rencontre. Il est là, me faisant face, et me jette un regard si triste…que mon cœur se brise. Il détourne la tête et entre dans le salon, je vais pour le suivre, lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur le Cancer. Que faisait-il ici ? Je baisse la tête et le sens se rapprocher de moi. Sa main se pose sur mon bras, et il m'oblige à le regarder en relevant mon menton de son index. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et ses yeux me transpercent. Que fait-il ici ? Il ne parle pas et semble me dévisager, je peux voir une lueur d'interrogation dans son regard, que me veut-il ?

-Death…Mask… Balbutiais-je. Mais il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. Cette proximité, comme lors de cette nuit magique. Non je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois reprendre mes esprits.

-Que veux-tu ? Demandai-je moins assuré que ce que je voulais paraître. Il me sourit maladroitement, et sans me répondre il me tourne le dos et s'en va. Je reste là, à le regarder partir, pour finir par disparaître.

Pourquoi suis-je venu le voir ? Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je croyais ne rien ressentir pour lui, et maintenant… Le voir dans cet état m'a déstabilisé, il est si différent du Shun que je connais. Il est comme moi il y a peu de temps. Et si Mu avait raison ? S'il m'aimait ? Et si moi…non, ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour, je culpabilise sûrement. Oui c'est ça, je culpabilise. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de culpabiliser ! C'est lui qui a choisit cette situation. Quoique…c'est moi qui lui ai fait comprendre que… Ah ! Tout est si confus ! Dire que ce matin encore je me disais que tout allait bien…je recommence à sombrer…Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…Il faut que je lui dise. Ca fera déjà un poids de moins sur mon cœur. Mais quand ? Et surtout comment ? Je suis trop nerveux, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je préfère rentrer et oublier devant une toile, oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

Tiens, Angelo vient de passer devant ma maison, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'occuper des autres mais…Lui et Shun me sont très importants, je ne veux pas les voir souffrir. Ce que je vais faire me sera difficile je le sais bien mais…Je dois le faire pour leur bien. Je me lève et avance jusqu'à la quatrième maison. Parfois je regrette ma compréhension et ma tendresse. Si j'étais plus égoïste, je ne penserai qu'à moi et le garderais pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit… J'entre chez le Cancer, pas la peine de chercher où il est, je me dirige vers sa chambre. J'entrouvre la porte et le vois, en train de peindre. S'il savait combien de fois j'ai pu faire ça. Je passais des soirées entières à le regarder peindre, il est beau comme un Dieu durant ces moments. Il est si concentré et impliqué à ce qu'il fait. Et ses tableaux, dégagent tant d'expression. Je l'aime mon rital. Dire que je vais l'éloigner de moi, alors que j'espère que l'inverse. Mais tout ça a duré trop longtemps, ils souffrent tous les deux et ça m'est insupportable. Je pousse la porte pour lui faire part de ma présence, bien entendu concentré comme il est, il ne fait attention à moi. Angelo…regarde moi s'il te plait ! Comme pour répondre à mes prières, il daigne me regarder, comme il est beau. Tout ça est de ma faute, si j'avais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Shun…Je n'ai plus le droit aux remords, je suis venu pour en finir avec tout ça !

-Que veux tu ? Me demande-t-il. J'avance et passe derrière lui pour admirer son tableau. Comme d'habitude il est magnifique, mais que vois je ?

-C'est…c'est…moi ? Demandais-je n'arrivant pas à le croire, Il hoche de la tête faiblement et tend une main vers ma joue, je la repousse, il baisse la tête et soupire.

-Je pensais te le dire, mais je…ne me doutais pas que ce serait ce soir.

-Angelo ! M'écriais-je, ayant peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Il faut que je le fasse avant sinon je n'aurais plus la force de le repousser. Il me regarde, il a peur, autant que moi c'est sûr.

-Angelo…je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire…Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu te trompe. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes…mais Shun ! Il ouvre des yeux d'incompréhension et je souris.

-Comment…sais tu que…Commença-t-il.

-Je te connais plus que tu ne crois Angelo… Ca y est, j'ai franchit le point de non retour. Cette fois, c'est moi qui avance ma main et comme je l'avais prévu il ne me repousse pas. Sa joue est si chaude, et ses lèvres, elles sont si tentantes, mais je n'ai pas le droit, elles ne me sont pas réservées.

-Angelo…depuis le début tu te trompes, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. Et d'un côté c'est mieux ainsi, parce que moi…je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Je t'aime…en ami. Ca y est, une pointe de déception dans son regard et de la révolte, qui le rendent encore plus beau que d'habitude. Pourquoi lui ai-je donc dis ça ? Je ne demande qu'à lui donner ce qu'il veut. Mais ce qu'il veut…c'est Shun et je lui donne dans un certain sens.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Je ne pense qu'à toi, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je être ! Me cri-t-il. Il faut que ça se termine, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. C'est comme ce que j'imaginais, elles sont si douces. Il ne me montre aucune résistance et entrouvre même les siennes. J'approfondis notre seul et unique baiser. Il faut que j'en profite. A regret je nous sépare et après une seconde pour remettre mes esprits en ordre, je lui lance, d'un ton assuré et calme.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Angelo je me trompe ? Il y en a un de nous deux qui n'y met pas tout son cœur…Et ton cœur appartient à Shun, comme le sien t'appartient. Va le rejoindre… Lui dis-je, en quittant la chambre. Le laissant là à ses réflexions. Il sait que j'ai raison…Adieu mon Ange.

Pourquoi me fait il ça ? Dire qu'il m'a embrassé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais il a raison ce baiser…il était totalement différent de ce que je m'imaginais. Il n'était pas comme ceux de…Shun. Je…et…si. Je ne comprend rien. Je suis perdu.

-C'est…moi ? Qui a dit ça ? Je me retourne et vois Shun regarder les murs. Je m'approche de lui et regarde ce dont il me parle. Des tableaux…En les regardant d'un peu plus près…c'est vrai que…Une minute, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il avait donc raison. En y repensant, tous mes tableaux comportent la même couleur : le vert. Et, à chaque fois que je peignais un visage, c'était le même. Je pensais peindre ton visage, mais c'est celui de Shun. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je me suis donc trompé à ce point ? Je suis ridicule.

-Shun…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir. Pourquoi es-tu venu tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il en baissant la tête. C'est vrai, pourquoi étais-je venu tout à l'heure ? Maintenant je sais…

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose…mais je suis partit avant. Murmurai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je l'obligeai à me regarder en lui relevant le visage. Doucement nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, je les sentais trembler. Il fallait que je sache. Et en un instant tout s'éclaircissait ! Depuis le début c'est lui que j'aime. Pourquoi ai-je fais une fixation sur toi ? Alors que depuis le début je ne pensais qu'à Shun. Je me décollais de lui, et le regarda en souriant.

-Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Dis-je au jeune Andromède en collant mon front au sien.

-Excuse moi, ce soir je ne voulais pas mais…je…

-Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? Demandai-je laissant courir mon index sur les traits tirés de mon nouvel amour. Il hoche faiblement de la tête et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Avant qu'un son ne sorte je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres tendres.

-Ne dis rien…C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'étais stupide. Je pensais aimer quelqu'un mais en fait…c'est grâce à cette personne que je sais aujourd'hui que la seule personne que j'aime n'est autre toi. Il relève la tête surprit, puis au bout de quelques secondes, je vois un large sourire illuminer son visage si doux.

-C'est…c'est vrai ? Tu…m'aimes ? Pour seule réponse je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ces lèvres si attirantes et goûteuses. J'avais enfin trouvé mon amour. Je t'avais enfin trouvé. Il colla sa tête contre mon torse et je l'entendis sangloter, doucement je passais mes bras autour de lui et le berça tendrement. Un sourire discret se dessina sur mon visage. J'allais enfin pouvoir, moi aussi, goûter à l'amour. En relevant la tête je le vis appuyé contre un mur, sourire doucement et hocher de la tête. Shun décida de sortir de mon temple et me proposa d'aller nous promener. J'acceptais, je savais déjà où je voulais l'emmener. Devant les marches de mon temple je croisais mon bienfaiteur. Lorsque nous passions à côté de lui, je lui chuchotai.

-Merci Mu.

-De rien mon Ange.

Fin.


End file.
